Invencible
by Kathleen Uzumaki
Summary: Cuando todo parece terrible en la Vida de Naruto un ángel llega a iluminar su oscura vida...en medio del horror, y sangre un amor surgirá para volverlo...Invencible. Para el reto NaruHina Mes del Terror.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este one shot además la historia esta basada en una novela de Sherrilyn Kenyon "Las crónicas de Nick", no es fiel copia es mi propia adaptación y mi esencia esta aqui espero les guste

**Título:** Invencible **Género:** Horror/supernatural/Romance  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata  
**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:** Este one shot está hecho para el "**Reto NaruHina Mes del terror** " del grupo "**El Amor al NaruHina**".

**Día:** 2 de Octubre 2012

**Invencible**

En la mañana en un suburbio sumamente descuidado con casas extremadamente pequeñas se preparaba una de tantas típicas discusiones que hacían de este, no había quien no escuchara los típicos reclamos madre e hijo

—Soy un idiota inadaptado social.

—¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Cuida tu lenguaje!

Naruto suspiró ante el agudo tono de su madre mientras estaba de pie en la cocina mirándose la brillante camisa hawaiana de color naranja que su madre le había comprado. Si de por si el color y el estilo ya era bastante malo, el hecho de que estuviera cubierta con enormes ¿truchas?¿o eran nubes? que definitivamente no importando que era, el color rosa sobre el estilo hawaiano de su playera naranja era incluso peor.

—Mamá, no puedo llevar esto a la academia. Es… —Se detuvo para pensar una palabra verdaderamente dura pero que no le tuviera castigado de por vida—…horrible-masculló con una leve sonrisa para apelar al lado amable de su madre

— Si alguien me llegara a ver con esto seré una escoria relegada a la esquina de los perdedores en la cafetería.

Como siempre, ella bufó ante su protesta minimizando su punto de vista

—Oh, no hagas drama. No hay nada malo en esa camisa, además no cualquiera podría lucir esa camisa como lo haces tú-le dijo guiñándole su ojo-

Naruto apretó los dientes.

—Preferiría ser un delincuente con el cual no se mete nadie.

Ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de agravio al escuchar esas palabras

—Nadie va a meterse contigo. La escuela tiene una estricta política de no intimidación.

—Sí, claro mamá...

— ¡Naruto! Nada de sarcasmos en esta casa

¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué no le escuchaba? Solo por una vez en su vida que le escuchara no haría mal

Él era un enorme perdedor y nadie en la academia le dejaba alguna vez olvidarlo, ni siquiera 5 segundos.

No había día en que su madre le repitiera su plan de vida, uno en el que ella trazo para él y no tenia opciones a hacer paradas, porque a la menor queja su madre salía con su "Yo no he trabajado tan duro para criar una escoria" su madre era desesperante, pero al final del día no podía dejar de amarla, por lo cual se resignó a ir con esa playera porque le decía Tsunade nadie puede hacerte sentir inferior a menos que se los permitas. Y permitirlo no estaba en sus planes, se despidió de su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla y salió de aquel lugar sumamente apurado, al llegar se alisó el pelo, se limpió el sudor de la frente y se colocó la mochila sobre el hombro izquierdo.

Manteniendo la cabeza en alto a pesar de las risitas y los comentarios acerca de su camisa, cruzó el patio y atravesó las puertas como si le pertenecieran. Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—¡Ew! ¡Asqueroso! Está goteando sudor. ¿Es demasiado pobre para tener su propia toalla? ¿La gente pobre no se ducha?-todos eran comentarios dirigidos hacia él y otros chicos en su academia no paraban de empujarlo pero él seguía sonriendo para no darle s el gusto, definitivamente Uzumaki Naruto sonreiría a través del dolor

Sin embargo Sasuke se le puso en medio de su camino impidiéndole seguir

— ¿Qué paso teme?….¿recogiste esa playera de la basura?

—No comiences dobe…

—Pues no creas que permitiré que un intruso, se meta en estas instituciones….un fracasado como tú no debe estar en medio de nosotros

—No vuelvas a decir eso

—No no descuida…ese término no lo repetiré, no eres más que un perdedor

Antes de que pudiera pensárselo mejor, Naruto le golpeó con la mochila en un lado de la cabeza con tanta fuerza como pudo.

— ¡Pelea! —gritó alguien mientras Naruto agarraba del cuello a Sasuke y le golpeaba.

Una muchedumbre se reunió alrededor, coreando, "pelea, pelea, pelea".

De alguna manera Sasuke se escapó del agarre y le golpeó con fuerza en el abdomen dejándole sin respiración.

Furioso, Naruto empezó a ir por él, sólo para encontrarse de repente al profesor Kakashi entre ellos.

Naruto quería explicar cómo sucedieron las cosas pero antes de protestar

—Al despacho, Uzumaki, Uchiha. ¡Ahora!

Maldiciendo en voz baja, se dirigió a la oficina del director, mientras observaba a Sasuke que se quedo conversando con Kakashi

¿Por qué no hay un botón para deshacer mi vida?*mascullo al entrar a la oficina

— ¿Perdona?

Naruto se sorprendió al saberse que no estaba solo pero quedó sin palabras cuando contempló a la más suave, más dulce voz que alguna vez hubiera oído. El estómago se le cayó al suelo. Vestida completamente de blanco, parecía un ángel, era preciosa, con sedoso cabello negro azulado y ojos perlados que prácticamente resplandecían.

Oh. Dios. Mío.

Ella le tendió la mano tímidamente.

—Etto…Soy…soy Hyuga Hinata, Soy nueva en la escuela y estoy un poco nerviosa. *comento jugando con sus dedos índices-al no obtener respuesta continuo hablando-

—Me dijeron que esperara aquí, pero… entonces hubo una pelea y… nadie ha vuelto y… Lo siento, cuando me pongo nerviosa balbuceo.

—Uzumaki…Naruto Uzumaki

Ella le miró sorprendida y le dedico una tímida sonrisa

Él se sobresaltó al darse cuenta lo estúpido que sonaba y cómo se había retrasado en la conversación.

—Entonces, am ¿cuánto llevas aquí?

Usa la lengua. Úsala.

—Tres años.

—¿Te gusta?

—Hoy no.

-Por mi…

-No…de hecho…tu eres quién ha animado este día

Hinata se sonrojo totalmente y Naruto desvío la mirada, si debía ser un idiota, una chica le estaba hablando tan amablemente y el salía con cada cosa rara, su madre tenía razón, el no pensaba solo reaccionaba, malditas hormonas que hacían estragos en el

En eso….Sasuke entra de un portazo a la oficina y observa de pies a cabezas a Hinata

—Oye, nena. ¿Así que tenemos carne nueva?

Hinata hizo una mueca y le evadió la mirada…ocultándose atrás de Naruto

—Oh venga preciosa, ¿Qué haces perdiendo tiempo con este fracasado?

Hinata le observo fijamente y cruzó mirada con Naruto, así que ella se acerco lentamente a Sasuke y dijo en voz alta

¿No eres un poco mayor para que tu mamá te elija la ropa?

—Sasuke se muestra indignado…pero al intentar contraatacar la secretaria interrumpe

— ¿Hinata? -Tenemos que terminar con tu horario.

Hinata le dedicó a Naruto una última mirada entre sonrojos y se retira de allí

—Dobe…no creas que esto termina aquí

— ¿Qué sucede aquí jóvenes?-dijo el director entrando a la oficina mirándolos fijamente

—Nada -dijo Sasuke alejándose de Naruto

—Joven Uchiha…puede retirarse

A lo que Naruto ofendido masculla, como siempre a Sasuke le perdonaban todo y él era la escoria que tenía que soportar todo

Sasuke se retira dándole un empujón con su hombro

—Bien Naruto…debes saber que estamos hartos de tu insolencia…

—Yo no he comenzado

—Y crees que alguien te creería…a una escoria como tú, si no fuera porque alguien anónimamente te tiene piedad y te paga la colegiatura hace mucho te hubiéramos expulsado

En eso entra una Figura imponente de cabello negro que Naruto al verlo le causo escalofríos

—¿Qué haces aquí Orochimaru?

—Vengo por mis horarios…a partir de hoy me hare cargo del equipo de futbol

Naruto…por hoy te retiras….solo porque no quiero perder más tiempo en alguien que seguramente no hará nada productivo por nosotros y Naruto se retira

—¿Quién era ese chico?

—Solo una basura en medio de nosotros…y no encuentro la forma de expulsarle pero aquí tienes tus horarios…y date prisa

En eso salió y decidió ir en busca de Naruto, si era una basura…era lo que necesitaba para completar su plan

Lo encontró en una máquina expendedora de sodas…aprovechando que no había nadie se le acercó por detrás

Naruto reaccionó inmediatamente con una cara de espanto

—¿Qué sucede?...aun no te hecho nada-dijo acercándose un paso a el

Naruto retrocedió otro y respondió

—Mire señor…mi respuesta es no y debo irme a clases

—No te he dicho nada todavía…como sabes que no es la respuesta

—Porque lo se… así que…

—Mira…le tomo de los hombros, sé muy bien la clase de basura que eres, sé muy bien que un tipo realmente forrado en dinero te está protegiendo…y que todos aquí te menosprecian…así que ¿Por qué no darles una razón?

— ¿Una razón?-dijo Naruto completamente confundido

—Escúchame bien…yo necesito que…"pidas prestado" ciertos artículos de tus "amigos"-me entiendes

— ¿Me está acaso pidiendo que robe?

—No lo pongas así de feo…solo pides prestado estos objetos…y te aseguro todo estará bien…tienes fama de ser una basura…no te será difícil robar esta simple lista-se lo tiende dejándole en su mano

Naruto lo tira en su cara aquel papel

Me tendrán tachado de basura, me menospreciaran todos, pero no soy ladrón

Procedía a huir cuando Orochimaru se inclinó a tomar el papel

—Pero entonces…me obligaras a hacer algo realmente feo Naruto kun…porque si no me ayudas…me encargaré de que vayas a la cárcel por ladrón…y nadie creerá tu cuento de soy inocente, sabes que te quieren expulsar de aquí, les haría un favor si hiciera eso…yo quería ayudarte…pero tu prefieres la cárcel

—Pues prefiero la cárcel y seguir siendo lo que yo sé quién soy y no estar en medio de una libertad fingiendo lo que no soy, yo controlo mi destino y mi vida.

Orochimaru le aplaude

—Veamos si sigues manteniéndote firme al final del día…y sabes que no te servirá contar de esto a alguien porque nadie te creería

Naruto se retiro de allí sin dejarle ver a ese sujeto el miedo que le provoco al entrar a clases pudo observar como Hinata ya con el uniforme puesto ingresaba

Con solo observarla su miedo se esfumó no prestaba atención en clases, si bien toda su vida vivió enamorado de Sakura, pero al saber que ella era la novia de Sasuke…supo que no debería estar soñando con imposibles, su mirada se dirigía al cabello de Hinata casi podía jurar que resplandecía con la luz, pero algo lo perturbo cuando al salón en medio de clases de Kakashi ingresan dos oficiales

Naruto se sobresaltó, empezó a sudar frio, ya podía oír los gritos de su madre el mismo reclamo de siempre, tanto que sacrificó ella y por negarse a hacer algo inmoral lo llevarían preso

Mientras Hinata pudo observar el miedo que sentía Naruto pero escuchó la voz de su sensei hablar

— ¿Qué sucede aquí oficiales?

—Sucede que tenemos aquí a un ladrón…y debemos arrestarlo

Todos absolutamente todos observaron a Naruto, a lo que Sasuke dejo su media sonrisa

— ¿Que se podía esperar de un perdedor como tu Naruto?

—Pero no buscamos a un Naruto buscamos a un Sai

Sai se levantó asustado…

— ¿Pero cómo?, yo…yo no he sido

Ambos oficiales lo tomaron del brazo

—Eso dicen todos

Orochimaru se asomo en la entrada de esa aula…

—No mientas jovencito…yo te vi como sacabas este juego y lo guardabas en tu casillero…así que por eso la cárcel por un día te ayudara a escarmentar…lamentablemente los adolescentes no pueden ir presos de por vida

Sai suspiró aliviado solo un día estaría en la cárcel, pero aun así no quitaba su cara de espanto y decidió acompañar a los oficiales…movería su fortuna para hundir a este profesor

Naruto quedo aliviado al saber que solo permanecería un día en cárcel…su madre le castigaría hasta llegar al geriátrico…pero le perdonaría

Fue al día siguiente que Orochimaru nuevamente se encontró con Naruto

— ¿Y bien?...sigues diciendo que no?

—Mire..Profesor…por un día en la cárcel podre decir no mil veces que no

Nuevamente Orochimaru le di un aplauso y sonrió

—Ya veremos si sigues diciendo eso al finalizar el día

Ciertamente esa frase lo dejo desconcertado…pero aun así, un día en la cárcel sobreviviría

Al entrar a su salón pudo ver a Sakura tan hermosa como siempre coqueteándole a su novio Sasuke….esa imagen lo enfermo, pero cuando vio a Hinata y ella le sonríe tímidamente todos sus problemas se habían esfumado

Kakashi fue el primero en entrar y cuando todos los estudiantes tomaron asiento…este comenzó a hablar

—Recordaran que ayer Sai fue arrestado…

Kiba no pudo evitar decir en voz alta

—Y que con ello ahora no pensara en venir a clases vaya pobrecito debe superar su trauma-todos rieron en el salón menos Naruto y Hinata

—Kiba…Sai en efecto no vendrá a clases…pero no por tu razón…sino porque decidió suicidarse…hoy en la mañana se lo encontró colgado en su celda y escribió en la pared con su sangre "En esta vida nada es justo, yo decido tu destino"

Naruto entro en pánico cuando nuevamente observo a Orochimaru en la puerta por lo que pidió permiso para salir y allí nuevamente hablo con el

— ¿Qué sucedió con Sai?

—Se murió no oíste-dijo con su típica sonrisa que causaba escalofríos en Naruto

—Él nunca se mataría…era raro, un tonto y payaso de primera…pero jamás se mataría

—Bueno Naruto kun…tenía que dejarte claro que si vas a la cárcel no saldrás con vida…así tu no controlas tu destino porque yo controlaría tu muerte... ¿te sigues negando?

—Yo…

—Solo 5 cosas…y te aseguro…vivirás-le extendió el papel

Naruto lo tomó e ingresó al salón…podía sobrevivir a un día en la cárcel…pero que de ahí no haya más días…con eso no podía…a la final tenía que hacer lo que él nunca quiso

En uno de los recesos….se encargó de tomar los 5 objetos de sus compañeros, y decidió ir a la oficina del entrenador…entre más pronto salía de este lio, mejor

Al entrar allí observo que la puerta estaba abierta, entro y no había nadie…dejo su mochila sobre el escritorio y empezó a buscar en las gavetas…tal vez así encontraría algo para demostrar que él había sido culpable de la muerte de Sai y así no tener que robar mas nada…pero solo encontró una caja negra…al verla se le erizó la piel….y cuando la abrió observo un corazón humano bañado en sangre que todavía palpitaba…Quedó con el rostro morado…quería huir apenas tapo esa caja pero…una serie de imágenes golpearon su cabeza…

Observó a Tsunade, su madrina con un niño pequeño al que estaba abrazando y le llamaba Nawaki ambos sonreían…luego observo a la misma Tsunade en los brazos de un chico de su misma edad abrazados, se los notaba enamorados…y ella susurraba Dan pero al salir del golpe de esas imágenes logro escuchar lamentos de un niño y un joven

"Libéranos…libéranos…no queremos seguir haciendo daño"

Naruto quedo sumamente asustado con esas voces y cuando intentaba escapar vio a Orochimaru atrás suyo

—No te han dicho que espiar está mal…

Dejo de escuchar aquellas voces no sabía que decir…simplemente dejo la bolsa de los objetos que le pido ese anciano…y se fue sin decir nada mas

Luego de ello se quedó sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol…aun estaba asustado cuando de repente de atrás suyo escucha una dulce voz

—Na…Naruto kun-dijo tímidamente abrazando al árbol

—Hinata… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno…es que…te he visto algo preocupado…tenso…y ya ni me hablas… ¿Qué te está pasando?

—Naruto quería morirse, como pudo ser tan idiota para portarse tan frio con una chica realmente hermosa ¿Qué estaría pensando ella de él?...la ha dejado preocupándose…y el no se dignaba en hablarle

—Lo siento mucho…es solo que…no sé ni que me está pasando…entiendo si no me quieres volver a hablar

Hinata toma asiento a su lado y suspira…

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque ¿qué?

—Porque das por hecho a algo…porque pides disculpas cuando no has hecho nada malo

—Pero te he tenido preocupada y yo…

—Pero…si he estado preocupada por ti es mi asunto…no debes sentirte culpable por ello, además…No he dicho en ningún momento que dejaría de hablarte…no pongas en mi boca palabras que ni siquiera he pensado

—Pero…

—Naruto…aunque me pidas que no te hable…mi corazón no me dejara olvidarte, aunque me pidas que no te busque, yo encontrare la forma de que alguien te cuide por mí, aunque me pidas que me haga a la idea de no volver a tratarte e irte olvidando…no hare nunca eso…siempre estarás en mi corazón-esto último dijo muy sonrojada dejando a un Naruto completamente sorprendido nunca le habían dicho tales palabras no sabía que responderle solo se quedo mudo admirando su belleza angelical

—Naruto…sólo cuando te vea de lejos que eres feliz…solo ese día sabré que yo no formaba parte de tu vida…y que era nuestro destino….nunca habernos conocido

Hinata se levanta y camina lentamente dirigiéndose al edificio de la academia…Naruto dudaba de si alcanzarla o no…pero en esos momentos se sentía una escoria que no merecía ni su amistad…la veía alejarse y el sabia que para que ella lo olvidara debía ser feliz…era lo único que le debía en esos momentos

Aquella noche Naruto regreso a su casa completamente afectado por las palabras de Hinata y las voces de aquella caja que le pedían que lo liberara…como hacerlo…porque era su madrina la conexión a aquellos recuerdos. Por ello decidió ir con Tsunade a averiguar quiénes eran

Llego a la mañana y encontró a su madrina jugando solitario junto con tontón y Shizune que hacia la limpieza

—Tsunade oba chan

—Vuelves a decirme así te lanzo la mesa encima tuyo- le dijo seriamente

—Entendido…tengo una pregunta…

—Dímela…

—Los nombres…Nawaki y Dan…se te hacen conocidos

A Shizune se le cayó lo que limpiaba…Tsunade boto al suelo todas las cartas y sus ojos se empezaban a inundar en lagrimas…¿Cómo…como supiste?

Naruto…no sabía que decir…pero le explico lo acontecido en su escuela lo de la caja y las voces en su cabeza pidiendo liberen sus almas Tsunade lloraba y le dio un libro de magia negra…en donde le decía que para liberarlos…las lagrimas de sus seres amados los liberaría…por ello Tsunade guardo sus lagrimas en un frasco de vidrio y se lo dio….pero que no estaría solo…que ella iría, que dejaría de ocultarse y así fueron a la academia y al entrar se encontraron con Orochimaru sentado ahí con la caja negra sobre sus manos

—Los estaba esperando

— ¿Orochimaru?... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Tsunade Tsunade…sabes que es tener vida eterna…tener un cuerpo que nunca se marchitara….

—¿De qué hablas?

—Solo tenía que hacer un par de sacrificios…y elegí a tu inocente hermano..su corazón puro esta en esta caja…pero pronto por mas experimentos que hacia su corazón dejaría de latir…y mi vida eterna acabaría, por ello descubrí que si lo bañaba en sangre humana este corazón latería por siglos, así que…yo fui quien mato a tu prometido Dan y te engañe diciéndote que fue un accidente el que sufrió…ya tenía suficiente sangre…y lo deje morir desangrándose, para cuando llegaste no pudiste hacer nada por él ni por tu hermano…por eso nunca encontraron su cuerpo…porque únicamente utilice su corazón lo demás…fue comida para los buitres

Esta vez Tsunade se lanzo contra Orochimaru con tanta furia su fuerza era monstruosa y mientras ella lo lanzo contra la pared haciéndola mil añicos dejándole inconsciente muchos estudiantes observaron aquello, pero nadie hacia nada…todos estaban asustados sin embargo Naruto tomo la caja y derramo las lagrimas de Tsunade a lo que un luz se liberó dejando a la vista a Nawaki y Dan sonriéndole a ambos…

—Gracias neechan…y gracias a ti también

—Nawaki…perdóname por no cuidarte…dijo entre lagrimas

La imagen de Dan se acerco a ella y dijo

—No te preocupes Tsunade, ahora yo cuidare de Nawaki

—_**Te estaremos esperando en el otro lado, pero por favor no tengas prisa en venir...busca la felicidad. Porque tú, eres mi sueño. **_

Y ahí una luz les rodeo una luz tan cegadora que cuando pudieron abrir los ojos observaron como Orochimaru se desintegraba y este se lamentaba porque sombras le rodeaban y lo jalaban hacia las profundidades hasta que desapareció completamente

Ahí entro Danzou que al ver a Tsunade allí quedo sorprendido

— ¿Donde está Orochimaru?

—El esta de donde nunca debió salir y yo volveré al lugar donde pertenezco

—¿de qué hablas?

—Me refiero a que yo soy la directora oficial y todos lo saben decidí huir por motivos que todos conocen pero ya es tiempo de dejar de esconderme a partir de ahora…yo mando y tú te retiras…quieras o no…mi abuelo fundo esta academia y estoy en mi derecho de dirigirla

Muchos estudiantes observaron lo ocurrido con Orochimaru y desde ese día nunca más volvieron a tratar a Naruto como escoria, había pasado una semana y todos lo respetaban y ahora a mas que nunca al saber que el siempre fue protegido por Tsunade…la nieta del fundador de su academia…ahora Naruto se sentía confiado, seguro y estaba listo para hablar con Hinata y en su camino Sakura se interpone

— ¿Sakura chan?...que haces?

—Naruto…vi, lo valiente que fuiste hace unos días…has salvado a todos los del equipo..Eres un héroe-dijo sonriéndole

— ¿Un héroe?

—Shikamaru averiguo que Orochimaru ha vivido por más de 500 años…y a los lugares donde entrenaba siempre cambiaba su apellido…y en la noche de celebración…todos los del equipo junto al entrenador morían en un incendio…obviamente como Orochimaru era inmortal el volvía a su juego porque las vidas que se llevaba era para alimentar a los demonios que le dieron la vida eterna

Naruto quedo con más susto del que ya sentía y en eso Sakura lo abrazó

—Sakura chan que haces?

—No es obvio Naruto….te amo

—¿Puedes repetirlo?…-Naruto quedo en shock al oír aquella declaración, se la paso años suspirando por ella, desde que entro a la academia y la vio por primera vez quedo completamente enamorado de ella y soñaba con el día en que fuera su novia pero ahora…

—No lo entiendes Naruto, eres el héroe de la academia, te has ganado el respeto de todos y mi corazón también, yo…

—Detente Sakura esto no es gracioso

— ¡Naruto!-dijo levemente molesta-

—Estoy confesando mis sentimientos… ¿y me estas rechazando?

—Sakura-chan escúchate…a mi no me gustan las personas que se mienten a sí mismos

—No me estoy mintiendo ni te estoy engañando

—Tú amas a Sasuke, y eres la novia de él

—Pero él no me ama, no me da mi lugar, estando conmigo sigue coqueteando con cuanta chica bonita se le pare al frente…el me hace sufrir y ya no quiero eso…pero tu…

—No sigas Sakura chan, Sasuke comete errores si le dieras una oportunidad aquello podría arreglarse, además yo…ya no siento lo mismo que dices sentir tu por mi

—Naruto yo te amo-dijo tomándole de la mano, ok antes no te veía, te despreciaba mi error, pero discúlpame pero ahora estoy aquí y yo te amo

—No Sakura chan…yo sentí algo por ti…y vivía obsesionado de la idea de un día estar juntos, ahora yo sé lo que debo hacer y tu…busca tu felicidad-le señalo a Sasuke y se fue corriendo de allí buscando desesperadamente a Hinata y justo cuando ya no había lugar donde buscar…la vio recargada sobre el árbol donde habían hablado por última vez y se acercó lentamente por detrás

—Hola….Hinata

—Na…Naruto kun…yo…

—Hinata…solo escúchame…yo tengo que pedirte disculpas, aquella vez…en este lugar…simplemente te deje ir, me sentía culpable y tan poca cosa para ti, ahora no es que me sienta bien…pero ya no tengo una carga que llevar

Aquella vez si me pasaba algo…el profesor Orochimaru me obligó a robar algunos objetos….estoy seguro que él tuvo que ver con la muerte de Sai….y no quería morir….por eso acepté, pero la culpa me mataba, demonios mi único pecado es no hacer la cama en las mañanas, sabes…nunca he tenido una novia….no sé ni como desenvolverme…pero lo cierto es que si me dieras la oportunidad de estar contigo…yo te protegería….no tendría miedo de morir protegiéndote porque yo te amo

Hinata quedo sonrojada y tímidamente tomo la mano de Naruto y lo abrazó

—Yo también te amo Naruto kun

—Hinata…yo…nunca creí en el amor, solo en el de mi madre…pero ahora que te conocí creo en este sentimiento porque tú eres el amor de mi vida-le da un tierno beso en sus labios y le susurra

—A tu lado…caminando de la mano…me siento…invencible


End file.
